Bandyta
by Nanik
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu na Dzikim Zachodzie... A dokładniej, w 1853 roku w małym sennym miasteczku w Kalifornii... Była sobie pełna życia dziewczyna, zielonooki buntownik i... ktoś jeszcze?


**Dawno, dawno temu na Dzikim Zachodzie... A dokładniej, w 1853 roku w małym sennym miasteczku w Kalifornii... Więcej chyba jednak na razie nie zdradzę, żeby Was nie ukierunkowywać ;)**

**Spaz, to opowiadanie jest dzięki Tobie i dla Ciebie!  
Dziękuję za pomysły, podpowiedzi i wsparcie!**

_**PS. **_**_Inspiracją dla tego opowiadania była pewna stara piosenka: ___****"Big Iron" Marty Robbins. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, co się będzie działo w pierwszych rozdziałach, posłuchajcie jej sobie ;) **  


* * *

Siedząc wygodnie wśród wysokich skał, niewidoczny na ich tle, młody mężczyzna z nudów obserwował trzy sylwetki poruszające się w późno popołudniowej ciszy na dnie rozciągającej się pod nim dolinki. Nie trzeba było dużego doświadczenia by przewidzieć, jak mogło się to skończyć.

- Ciekawe, dlaczego go po prostu nie zastrzelą? Potrzebują żywego? – Mruknął sam do siebie, odchylając się nieco, dla lepszego widoku.

W dole samotny wędrowiec rozkładał właśnie obóz na noc, budując całkiem zgrabne ognisko. Skupiony na zabezpieczeniu konia i przygotowaniu posłania, nie zauważył, iż kryjąc się za głazami i krzakami skradały się do niego dwie uzbrojone postaci.

W pewnym momencie kary koń wędrowca zarżał cicho, przestępując niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Zaalarmowało to jego właściciela, który podniósł się powoli, niewprawnym ruchem wyciągając rewolwer zza pasa. Skulił się nieznacznie i nerwowo przeczesywał wzrokiem okolicę.

- Trochę za późno na strach. Zachciało ci się włóczyć samotnie i aż się o to prosiłeś. – Skomentował cicho siedzący na skałach mężczyzna, wzruszając sam do siebie ramionami.

Ani na moment nie przerwał zabawy małym, ozdobnym nożykiem, którym z dużą precyzją wycinał wzorki w kawałku drewna. Jego wzrok leniwie wędrował między trzymanymi w dłoniach przedmiotami a rozgrywającym się w dole dramatem.

Oceniając niepewne ruchy wędrowca nie dawał mu żadnych szans. Musiałby być naprawdę zwinny i szybki, by poradzić sobie z dwoma napastnikami, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego zdawali się wiedzieć, co robili.

Tymczasem jeden ze skradających się mężczyzn dotarł już do zarośli, przy których zatrzymał się wędrowiec. Jego kompan zachodził od drugiej strony. W pewnym momencie jeden z nich rzucił kamieniem, na chwilę skutecznie odwracając uwagę ofiary.

Walka była krótka, tak jak przewidział samotny obserwator.

Czający się w zaroślach napastnik bezszelestnie podbiegł, wykręcając ręce wędrowca i wytrącając mu z dłoni rewolwer. Napadnięty szarpał się, był jednak wyraźnie słabszy. Poddał się, czując broń przyciśniętą do policzka. W tym momencie drugi z napastników wysunął się ze swojej kryjówki, ze strzelbą w dłoni. Obaj mężczyźni zaśmiali się głośno, zadowoleni ze swojego sukcesu. Trzymający ofiarę napastnik ściągnął z głowy wędrowca kapelusz, uwalniając kaskadę długich brązowych loków.

Obserwujący tą sytuację ze swojej pozycji wśród skał mężczyzna zaklął, dopiero w tym momencie zorientowawszy się, że napadnięty był kobietą. Niespokojnie przeczesał włosy, lśniące w przedwieczornym słońcu rudawo, zastanawiając się jeszcze przez chwilę, czy powinien się mieszać.

To zdecydowanie nie była jego sprawa.

Nigdy nie miał też problemów z obserwowaniem nierównej walki, a stawanie w obronie słabszych było dla niego pustym frazesem. Każdy powinien pilnować własnych interesów. Dziś jednak jakaś niepojęta siła zmuszała go do działania. W jego piersi zrodził się dziwny niepokój, zmuszający jego serce do szybszego biegu. Nawet instynkt, który ratował mu tak często życie, nie był w stanie go powstrzymać.

- Będziesz miał z tego tylko kłopoty. – Mruknął sam do siebie, cicho niczym kot zsuwając się w dół zbocza.

Miał tą przewagę, że upojeni łatwą wygraną mężczyźni niczego się nie spodziewali. Bo to było też dość nietypowe spotkanie w tej bezludnej na co dzień okolicy. Do najbliższych zabudowań było ładnych parę godzin jazdy. Jedynie czysty przypadek sprawił, iż akurat dziś przejeżdżało tędy tyle osób.

Szybko podkradł się do ogniska, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku ze stojących przy nim sylwetek. Jeden z mężczyzn skrępował dłonie kobiety i szarpnięciem za włosy przewrócił ją na ziemię.

- Zaraz się przekonamy, ile jesteś warta. – Zaśmiał się chropawym, nieprzyjemnym głosem, nachylając się nad skuloną na ziemi postacią.

Poprawił tłuste włosy, związane na karku w niechlujną kitkę, i otarł dłonie o skórzane spodnie. Na jego ustach pojawił się lubieżny uśmiech. Kobieta bezradnie podkuliła nogi, wiedząc doskonale, że nie miała w tym momencie żadnych szans. Zacisnęła mocno usta, starając się zamaskować swój strach i nie dać swoim prześladowcom satysfakcji z obserwowania jej słabości.

- Pamiętaj tylko, aby jej nie uszkodzić, James. – Zawtórował mu basem jego kompan. – Będziemy jej jeszcze potrzebować.

Samotny mężczyzna podszedł w międzyczasie całkiem blisko i teraz śmiało, nie kryjąc się już dłużej, ruszył w stronę ogniska. Bez wahania wycelował w nachylającego się nad kobietą opryszka. Nie odczuwał nigdy wyrzutów sumienia w związku ze strzelaniem w plecy, lecz nikt, kto go znał, nie śmiałby zarzucić mu w związku z tym tchórzostwa. Po prostu oszczędzał sobie czas i fatygę. Nie lubił niepotrzebnie ryzykować.

Ciało mężczyzny nazwanego przez towarzysza Jamesem nie zdążyło jeszcze opaść na ziemię, kiedy oddał kolejny, równie celny strzał. Drugi mężczyzna osunął się na kolana z szeroko rozwartymi w szoku oczyma, po czym runął twarzą na ziemię.

Strzelający schował broń, a mijając ciało splunął na nie z pogardą. Przykucnął obok kobiety i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej zaintrygowany, przechylając nieznacznie głowę. Zaskoczyło go, że była tak młoda, nie więcej niż dwa, trzy lata młodsza od niego. Miała delikatną, jasną cerę i ładnie wykrojone usta. Duże brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze skupieniem. Nie wyglądała na tak przestraszoną, jak się tego spodziewał.

_Ta dziewczyna musi mieć jaja, aby sama podróżować po stepie. _Mruknął w duchu, zauważając przy okazji, że było to też bardzo głupie z jej strony.

Równie dobrze on sam mógł być tym, który ją napadł.

Przyjrzał się jej uważniej stwierdzając, że teraz już świetnie rozumiał powód, dla którego koniecznie chcieli mieć ją żywą. Jeśli ciało miała choć w połowie tak piękne jak twarz…

Westchnął ciężko.

Bez słowa sięgnął po nóż i rozciął jej więzy. Wstał, odwracając się plecami, pozornie jedynie lekceważąc dziewczynę. W rzeczywistości uważnie nasłuchiwał jej ruchów. Życie nauczyło go, by nigdy nie tracić czujności.

- Dziękuję. – Dobiegł go jej niepewny szept.

Drwiące prychnięcie posłużyło za jego jedyny komentarz.

Skrzywił się z niechęcią i przeciągnął ciała zabitych mężczyzn tak, aby leżały obok siebie. Zabrał ich broń, a następnie zdjął z nich paski, wiążąc nogi swoich ofiar. Kiedy podniósł się i skierował do konia dziewczyny, ta spytała z lekkim niepokojem w głosie.

- Co robisz?

_W końcu się boisz._ Pomyślał z pewną satysfakcją.

Mógł oczywiście użyć do tego celu swojego konia, nie chciał jednak wyprowadzać go z bezpiecznej kryjówki.

- Chyba nie chcesz nocować w towarzystwie trupów? – Zakpił.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie wzdrygnęła się, jakby już zapomniała o tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

- Zaraz wracam. – Rzucił sam nie wiedząc, po co ją uspokajał.

Przy pomocy konia odciągnął oba ciała na odległość, z której, jak mu się wydawało, nie będzie w nocy słychać padlinożerców. Nie zamierzał bawić się w grzebanie zabitych. Gdyby był sam, bez wahania zostawiłby ich tam, gdzie upadli, i pojechał dalej. Skoro już jednak uratował dziewczynie życie, postanowił zapewnić jej tą odrobinę komfortu.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w milczeniu w zabarwiony ognistą zorzą horyzont, pozwalając sobie na moment całkowitego wyciszenia. Kolory rozlewające się na zachodnim nieboskłonie budziły w nim niejasne wspomnienia, tak stare, że szczerze wątpił, iż w ogóle były prawdziwe. W jego sercu na chwilę zapłonęła iskra, maleńki ślad po czymś, co rozmyło się w bezkresie tych wszystkich twardych lat, wypełnionych walką i ucieczką, brutalną sztuką przeżycia. Rozluźnił mięśnie, wciągając do płuc suche, pustynne powietrze. Lekki wiatr bawił się jego koszulą, przynosząc namiastkę ochłody po skwarnym dniu.

Wrócił do ogniska okrężną drogą, zabierając z miejsca, w którym sam się zatrzymał, swoje rzeczy. Upewnił się też, że jego własny wierzchowiec był dobrze zabezpieczony.

W dolince dziewczyna zabrała się za przygotowanie posiłku. Jej ruchy były pozornie spokojne, wychwycił jednak spłoszone spojrzenie, tak jakby w rzeczywistości miała poważne wątpliwości, czy zamierzał wrócić z jej koniem.

_I słusznie_. Prychnął sam do siebie.

Przywiązał karego wierzchowca na powrót do gałęzi i przyszykował sobie pod jednym z drzew posłanie. Nie pytał się jej o cel podróży, ani nawet o imię. Bawiła go nierealność tej sytuacji. Pierwszy raz spotkał kobietę, która podróżowałaby zupełnie samotnie, nie zdając się na ochronę jaką zapewniał chociażby dyliżans. Być może świadczyło to o lekkomyślności, lecz z drugiej strony zaimponowała mu jej odwaga.

W milczeniu jedli chleb i ser, który dziewczyna wyciągnęła z bagaży. Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej spod przymrużonych powiek. Była atrakcyjna, nawet bardzo. Męski strój nie odbierał jej uroku, a wręcz przeciwnie, w jakiś przedziwny sposób wydawał się dobrze komponować z niezależnością, jaką prezentowała swoim zachowaniem.

W dolince zapadł już zupełnie zmrok i ognisko było jedynym źródłem światła. Dziewczyna kręciła się w kółko, wykonując szereg niezrozumiałych dla swojego towarzysza czynności. Ten ostatni uśmiechnął się w duchu podejrzewając, że była skrępowana jego obecnością i szukała wymówki, by czymś zająć ręce. Korzystał z okazji sycąc oczy widokiem tajemniczej nieznajomej. Ogień malował ciepłe refleksy w jej długich włosach, kusząc, by zanurzyć w nich dłoń. W jej zachowaniu stanowczość mieszała się z delikatnością. Nie wyglądała na osobę, która spędziłaby życie w siodle, raczej gubiła się przygotowując się do spędzenia nocy na stepie. Jej dłonie, jej jasna cera były zbyt subtelne jak dla kogoś, kto mieszkał w tych okolicach. Wydawała się być zjawą z innego świata.

Piękną zjawą.

Każdy płynny ruch dziewczyny, każde odrzucenie włosów do tyłu budziły w nim dzikie pragnienie, by zedrzeć z niej ubrania i dokończyć to, w czym przeszkodził napastnikom. Blask kryjący się w jej brązowych oczach, tajemnica siła, bijąca od całej jej postaci, nie pozwalały mu myśleć się o czymkolwiek innym.

Jednakże z niezrozumiałej dla niego przyczyny nie potrafił tego zrobić. Wzdrygał się na samą myśl o tym, że miałby użyć wobec niej przemocy. Może dlatego, że widział ją związaną?

Do tej pory wyrzuty sumienia były dla niego czymś abstrakcyjnym.

Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby, tłumiąc w sobie wściekłe warczenie, i skupił się na swoim zajęciu. Niespiesznie znaczył na dobrze znajomym uchwycie swojego rewolweru kolejne dwa nacięcia. Kiedy skończył, z satysfakcją przejechał palcem po szeregu żłobień i przymknął oczy. Jego niezawodny, nieodłączny przyjaciel. Jedyny, któremu mógł zawierzyć. Oparł się wygodnie o pień drzewa, pod którym siedział, rozkoszując się ciszą.

Dziewczyna również obserwowała swojego wybawcę. Robiła to ukradkiem, zasłaniając się rozpuszczonymi włosami. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że myśli, które uparcie krążyły po jej głowie, należało uznać za co najmniej dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę los, jakiego dopiero co uniknęła. Nie miała pewności, co zamierzali z nią zrobić napastnicy, jednakże gwałt wydawał się być ewidentną częścią ich planu.

Kiedy pierwsze emocje wywołane przez napad opadły i trzeźwo oceniła swoją sytuację, w pełni się zrelaksowała. Mężczyzna, który jej pomógł, nie mógłby przecież chcieć jej zaraz skrzywdzić?

Nie tęskniła aż tak bardzo za intymną bliskością z mężczyzną, lecz nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że ilekroć jej wzrok lądował na przystojnym nieznajomym, myślała jedynie o tym, by dotknąć dłonią jego twarzy i posmakować jego ust. Trudne do opanowania pożądanie, jakie w niej wzbudził, zaskoczyło ją samą. Nie widziała jednak powodu, by się przed tym bronić.

Uznała, że później sobie to przemyśli.

Spuściła głowę niżej, bojąc się, by przedwcześnie nie wyczytał z jej oczu wypełniającego ją pragnienia. Zauważyła już, jak intensywnie wpatrywał się w nią swoimi hipnotyzująco zielonymi tęczówkami, i domyślała się, że będzie zainteresowany jej propozycją. Żywiła tylko nadzieję, iż rano rozjadą się każde w swoją stronę, nigdy więcej się nie spotykając. Nie potrzebowała dodatkowego bagażu. Nie interesowało jej też imię rewolwerowca.

Tylko jedna noc.

W końcu zebrała się na odwagę.

To, co postanowiła, nie miało nic wspólnego z wyrażaniem wdzięczności za jego pomoc. Miała niespodziewanie silną potrzebę posmakowania tego pięknego mężczyzny, a wiedziała, że gdy wróci do domu, nie będzie miała zbyt wielu okazji, by w ten sposób zaspokoić zmysły.

Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że godzinę temu zginęli tu ludzie ani tym bardziej o tym, że sama mogła być ofiarą.

Ukradkiem zdjęła buty i śmiało nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim towarzyszem powoli wstała, rozpinając pas i pozwalając spodniom opaść na ziemię wraz z bielizną… Przesłaniała ją w tej chwili jedynie sięgająca do połowy ud męska koszula. Wysunęła stopy krępującego je materiału i odgarnęła dłońmi włosy na plecy.

Zaskoczony mężczyzna sapnął cicho na ten widok, z trudem powstrzymując się od przetarcia z niedowierzeniem oczu. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, a ich oddechy stopniowo stawały się coraz cięższe. Otaczająca ich cisza niemal przytłaczała swoją intensywnością.

W końcu dziewczyna niespiesznie ruszyła w jego stronę, kołysząc uwodzicielsko biodrami. Jej oczy iskrzyły w zacieśniającym się mroku dusznego wieczoru. Bosa i półnaga, szła powoli, lecz w jej ruchach nie było wahania. Przypominała dzikiego kota ruszającego na nocne łowy.

Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, wiedząc, że dzisiaj to on był zwierzyną.

Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się, by jakaś kobieta w ten sposób go zaskoczyła, a nie można było powiedzieć, by stronił od ich towarzystwa. Nie można też było powiedzieć, by był niechętny temu, co najwyraźniej planowała wyratowana przez niego brunetka.

Bijący od ogniska blask podkreślał aksamitną gładkość skóry dziewczyny, barwiąc ją na ciemnozłoty kolor. Potrzeba dotknięcia jej ciała stała się niemożliwa do zniesienia i mężczyzna napiął mięśnie w palącym oczekiwaniu, czując, jak narastało w nim podniecenie. Ani na moment jednak nie stracił rozeznania w sytuacji ani panowania nad sobą, które tyle razy ratowało mu życie.

W swoim młodym życiu nigdy nikomu nie zaufał.

Brunetka płynnie usiadła mu na kolanach, skupiona na jego pociemniałych oczach, nie zauważając zupełnie, że jedna z rąk mężczyzny powędrowała pod pled, na którym siedział, i zacisnęła się na rękojeści noża. Dziewczyna smukłą dłonią pogładziła jego policzek, tak, jak to sobie wyobrażała siedząc po drugiej stronie ogniska. Czuła lekki zarost, a do jej nosa dotarł seksowny zapach nieznajomego. Pot, koń i tytoń. Zapach godzin spędzonych na słońcu, w objęciach pustynnego wiatru, dzikość i zdrowa siła. Zapach nie mający nic wspólnego ze świeżym, lecz sztucznym i zupełnie niemęskim aromatem kawalerów, którzy otaczali ją jeszcze niedawno. Odetchnęła głęboko, wciągając oszałamiającą ją woń i czując, jak jej zmysły przejmowały kontrolę nad ciałem. W uszach szumiało jej od tętniącej w szaleńczym tempie krwi. Przesunęła dłoń dalej, ku włosom mężczyzny. Były bardziej miękkie, niż to się wydawało z daleka.

Z cichym westchnieniem nachyliła się do jego ust.

Wahał się tylko krótki moment. Warknął dziko i złapał ją za nagie biodra, aby przycisnąć do siebie, rezygnując z jakiejkolwiek ostrożności.

_Najwyżej..._ Mruknął w duchu.

Oboje zadrżeli, kiedy jego dłonie dotknęły jedwabistej skóry. Przesunął je wyżej, wsuwając pod luźną koszulę brunetki i ściskając jej pośladki. Odpowiedział na jej pocałunek agresywniej niż wypadało, dziewczyna nie wydawała się jednak niezadowolona ani też nie pozostawała w tyle. Pojękując z narastającego w niej pożądania pociągnęła go za włosy, przysuwając się bliżej i otwierając szeroko usta, wpuściła go do środka. Pragnęła poczuć go intensywnie i na różne sposoby. Bez wahania sięgnęła drugą dłonią do torsu mężczyzny, niecierpliwie szarpiąc się z guzikami jego koszuli. Interesowało ją jego ciało i nie zamierzała tracić ani chwili, by się do niego dostać. Kiedy już odsunęła drażniący ją materiał, przeniosła obie dłonie ciało nieznajomego, z przyjemnością czując, jak pod jego skórą drgały stalowo twarde, napięte mięśnie.

Mężczyzna nie miał wątpliwości, czego od niego chciała. Wplótł palce we włosy na jej karku i lekkim szarpnięciem w tył zapewnił sobie dostęp do delikatnej szyi dziewczyny. Oderwał się od jej ust, znacząc wargami mokry ślad coraz niżej i niżej. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna jęknęła, wbijając paznokcie w jego ciało, podczas gdy jej własne zawrzało żądając spełnienia.

Gwałtowność własnych reakcji zaskoczyła ją, nie zamierzała się jednak nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Zapowiadał się bardzo przyjemny wieczór i tylko to ją interesowało.

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść narastającego w niej napięcia stanowczo odepchnęła mężczyznę od siebie i sprawnym ruchem zdjęła przez głowę swoją koszulę. Siedziała teraz na nim zupełnie naga i rozpalona, a w jej źrenicach lśniło pragnienie.

_Ja chyba śnię_… Jęknął w duchu wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w idealne kształty dziewczyny.

To przerastało wszystkie jego fantazje.

Jego dłonie zachłannie przyciągnęły drobne ciało bliżej, bojąc się, by to piękne zjawisko nie rozpłynęło się w mroku nocy. Całował i lizał nietkniętą słońcem skórę, odnajdując niewysłowioną przyjemność w wędrówce wzdłuż kształtnych piersi i zgrabnej talii dziewczyny. Ona nie pozostawała mu dłużna, sięgając dłońmi i ustami do jego ramion, szyi. Dyszeli ciężko, wymieniając pocałunki i pieszczoty, zatracając się coraz bardziej w tym tańcu.

Kiedy dłonie dziewczyny dotarły do zapięcia jego spodni, oboje unieśli się lekko, umożliwiając zsunięcie ostatniej przeszkody. Na krótki moment znieruchomieli, patrząc sobie z napięciem w oczy. Zarówno zieleń, jak i brąz, zamglone były szalonym pożądaniem.

Dziewczyna powolnym, lecz pewnym ruchem osunęła się na biodra mężczyzny, przyjmując go do swego wnętrza. Warknął, kiedy odrzuciła głowę w tył, pozwalając im obojgu się dostosować. Po chwili zaczęła się kołysać, odnajdując rozpaczliwie potrzebne im tarcie, a zaciśnięte na jej ciele dłonie kochanka nadawały jej ruchom odpowiedni rytm. Sapnęła, czując jego usta na swoich piesiach. Kręciło się jej w głowie, kiedy całował i delikatnie przygryzał wrażliwą skórę, a kolejne fale gorąca zalewały każdą komórkę jej ciała. Chwyciła się dłońmi barków mężczyzny, próbując powstrzymać ogarniające jej ciało drżenie, zwiastujące bliską już rozkosz. Więcej, szybciej, intensywniej. Oboje wpatrywali się teraz sobie w oczy, dzieląc się tą chwilą, kiedy mieli razem spaść w przepaść spełnienia.

W końcu dziki krzyk dziewczyny przeszył mrok nocy. Jej głowa opadła na ramię nieznajomego, a długie włosy rozsypały się po jego ramieniu. Chwilę później i on jęknął przeciągle. Spletli ciasno swoje spocone ciała, drżąc i łapiąc krótkie oddechy.

Najlżejszy wiatr nie poruszał liśćmi okolicznych krzewów, a czas zdawał się stanąć w miejscu. Bijący od ogniska migotliwy blask malował nagą skórę na kolor ochry. Kiedy po nieskończenie długich minutach dziewczyna bez słowa uniosła się, odrywając się od jego skóry, wiedział, że nie mógł jej jeszcze wypuścić z objęć. Stanowczo przytrzymał ją, obracając tak, by leżała teraz pod nim. Uśmiech, który wypłynął na jej lekko rozchylone usta, dodatkowo go zachęcił. Zaczekał, by zaplotła dookoła niego nogi i gwałtownym ruchem pchnął oboje w kolejną szaloną podróż.

Nie mieli pojęcia, ile czasu upłynęło, gdy w końcu bez sił opadli na posłanie. Mężczyzna resztką świadomości naciągnął na nich pled, chroniąc rozpalone jeszcze ciała przez nadciągającym chłodem nocy.

Wschód słońca powitał ich wciąż splątanych ze sobą. Głowa dziewczyny spoczywała na nagim torsie mężczyzny, ufnie wtulona w silne ciało. On jedną dłoń miał wsuniętą w jej długie włosy, drugą nawet przez sen bezwiednie gładził szczupłe ciało kochanki.

Obudził się pierwszy i całkowicie świadomy wydarzeń minionego wieczora zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Kiedy decydował się interweniować w obronie nieznajomej, nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju sytuacji. Nie żałował tej nocy, daleki był od tego… lecz stanowczo nie podobało mu się to, do jakich wniosków dochodził.

Był jeszcze wczesny ranek, lecz słońce z każdą minutą grzało mocniej. Suche powietrze omiatało nagą skórę w palącej pieszczocie. Mężczyzna zsunął z siebie ostrożnie ciało dziewczyny, pozwalając jej jeszcze chwilę pospać. Na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, kiedy usłyszał jej pełen niezadowolenia pomruk. Skuliła się ciaśniej, zagarniając pod siebie ramionami pled.

Ubrał się i usiadł obok posłania, przyglądając się jasnej, aksamitnej skórze swojej przypadkowej kochanki. Pogładził dłonią jej plecy, a jego ciało przeszył na nowo dreszcz pożądania.

Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał kobiety, na którą reagowałby tak intensywnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył czegoś tak wyjątkowego, a przecież często i chętnie korzystał z kobiecych wdzięków.

Kiedy w końcu się obudziła, jej wzrok trafił od razu na ciemnozielone oczy mężczyzny. Powitała go bladym uśmiechem, maskując pod nim swoją niepewność. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, czego się po nim teraz spodziewać. Miała nadzieję, że pożegnają się bez niepotrzebnych obietnic i każde rozjedzie się w swoją stronę. Nie chciała zobowiązań czy zapewnień o ponownym spotkaniu, gdyż dla niej była to tylko przygoda, która nie miała się nigdy więcej powtórzyć.

Bardzo przyjemna, niezapomniana przygoda.

Skrzywiła się lekko, czując miły ból w naciągniętych mięśniach. Powoli podniosła się i rozejrzała się za ubraniem. Świadoma bycia obserwowaną pakowała swoje rzeczy, by ruszyć w drogę, zanim słońce wzejdzie zbyt wysoko.

Nie powiedzieli do siebie ani słowa. Obojgu odpowiadało to, że nic o sobie nie wiedzieli. Zanim dziewczyna wsiadła na konia mężczyzna podszedł do niej i raz jeszcze mocno chwycił za włosy na karku, przyciągając do siebie w brutalnym pocałunku. Zawarł w nim swoją żądzę, pożegnanie i przeprosiny…

Po dłuższej chwili puścił ją, a ona bez ociągania się ruszyła przed siebie.

Samotny obserwował oddalającą się szybko kobietę. Poruszała się na koniu lekko, z wielką wprawą, jakby robiła to od dziecka. Ani razu nie obejrzała się w jego stronę. Mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy mu to odpowiadało czy też go drażniło.

- To i tak nie ma znaczenia. – Mruknął wyciągając broń.

Uniósł rewolwer do góry, śmiało celując w głowę dziewczyny. Nie chciał przysparzać jej cierpienia. Ale nie mógł też puścić jej żywej po tym jak nieświadomie dla samej siebie pokazała, że miała zbyt wielką władzę nad nim. Wieczorem zaskoczyła go, całkowicie sobie podporządkowała i bez wątpienia mogłaby to znów powtórzyć, gdyby tylko dał jej ku temu okazję.

Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że najbezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem była całkowita niezależność. Tylko dzięki temu wciąż jeszcze żył.

Silniejszy podmuch wiatru zrzucił kapelusz z głowy jeźdźca i długie, lśniące pukle włosów dziewczyny rozsypały się po jej plecach. Mężczyzna jęknął przypominając sobie ich dotyk na swojej skórze.

Zrezygnowany opuścił broń czując, iż nie potrafił jej zastrzelić. Wrażenie, jakie wywarła na nim nieznajoma, wciąż trwało.

- Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej cię nie spotkam, ślicznotko. – Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. – Tak będzie lepiej dla każdego z nas.

Mimo to miał niejasne przeczucie, że już niedługo w jego życiu wiele się zmieni.

Bardzo niedługo.

W porannym słońcu włosy mężczyzny lśniły w kolorze miedzi. Raz jeszcze je nerwowo przeczesał i włożył kapelusz, odwracając się, by iść po swojego konia. Musiał się tylko mocno pilnować, by nie ruszyć w ślad za nieznajomą.

Kierunek, który obrała, budził w nim lekki niepokój.


End file.
